I'll Bare it all
by NY2Poland
Summary: Rogue left the mansion, what will she do on her own, why has she left, and will anyone look for her? M for some themes in later chapters. Tell me what you think. As long as people are interested I'll keep working
1. Intro

Traveling by bus must be some sort of torture, Rogue was sure of it. Seconded only to traveling by train. She tryed to descretly cover her nose with her glove. The man next to her was in his young twentys and had celebrated quite vigiorously before getting on the train judging by the smell of sweat and alcohal that wafted off his body. She wasnt sure where she was headed beyond south, away from New York and all the judgemental people of her former home.

This bus had a stop in Mississippi but as she watched people greeted by their loved ones she picked up her bag and bought another ticket to Louisiana, Mississippi didnt feel like home anymore. It was like a show she watched, she was familiar with it but she didnt belong there. When the bus pulled up to the depot in Lousiana she felt much beter. It was late and she'd desided a hotel sounded much better then another night on a bus. The pained cracking of her back and groan she let out was another sign that she had been on the bus too long. She found a cheep and sleezy motel. She had money but it wouldnt last forever. What she did have was what she could get off some paintings and assorted items from the mansion. She fingered the dog tags around her neck as she sat on the thread bare comforter on the worn and probably filthy bed. She layed back and prayed they wernt infested with bed bugs. She shudered and shifted to the other side of the bed feeling a spring digging into her side. She cried into her pillow thinking about her comfortable bed in the mansion and the people she left behind.


	2. A lesson in self control

Money doesnt last long... It never goes far enough and you can never earn enough to get though the month working an honest respectful job. Atleast this is what Rogue found out. Days in Lousiana and turned into weeks and after a month her money had dried up. Even working what ever minimum wage job she could find but not to many places would hire a eighteen year old highschool drop out. That is how she ended up at Babe's Cabaret. _Oh how the mighty had fallen _she thought not for the first time.

She'd come here after not eating for four days. A girl had pitched her a couple bucks and told her she was pretty and if she was hard up to talk to Danny the manager. The man understood her situation and tryed to calm her fears. She eventually acepted the hand she had been dealt. The first couple of months she had hoped, nearly praying that the xmen would come for her. But after a year she barely thought of them and when she did it was with biter resentment. She had become more comfortable with her life in New Orleans. It felt more like home then New York. Just the simplest things she didnt even realise untill she was here like how no one looked down their noses at her once they heard her accent. She was no country bumkin here she was a city girl with the same chance as anyone else. Even working at Babes got easier, it was a game to get the guys close and then deny them. A play for power she had not been alowed at the mansion. The pay wasnt bad but when it didnt fill the slot she had learned some pick pocketing skills up from ther coworkers. This had brought her alot of trouble in the end though.

After a year and a half she was comfortable strutting around in her panties. Honestly it felt great some nights. Her boots reached the upper parts of her thighs and she wore black gloves that caressed her arms all the way to her elbow. She was working the VIP rooms like most days. This monday had brought in some new faces. Danny seemed to recognize them right away and ushured them right into the private room and sent her in after them. The pay had been light this month and most of the men where already rather drunk. This would be a good night if she played her cars right. She worked the room with one other girl. There where four men. Each one seemed like an easy mark she ended up choosing the youngest. He older then her. He was in his mid twentys atleast and wore sunglasses. She stratled his waiste and ran her fingers though his hair and down to his chest and sides. She smilled and leaned her mouth into his ear and licked the soft skin there. She found his wallet in his jacket pocket and smirked. _Too easy_. She thought as she pulled it out and sat it on the bench. It wasnt untill she did a simple twist and brought her leg upto her face and slid the wallet into her boot as he watched her lifted leg. She grinned at him and sat on his lap.

When the men made to leave Rose, the other girl stood and left first. She made to do the same but the young man pulled her into his lap. Another man paused to look at the young man and he grinned.

"No worries Henri, I'll see you later, Tell Perri I will see him tomarow." He smirked untill the man, it wasnt untill the door had closed and the piece of clothe covering it had fell to is place did he turn back to Rogue. "Now Ma Cherie, I believe this is mine." He said pulling the wallet out of her boot. "Good try though?" She flushed red, it was the first time she had been caught. She refused to face him with her face on fire like it was. He chuckled and touched her cheek. "You could be in alot of trouble with your boss non?" Her face heated again this time with anger. At him and at herself for getting caught. She was risking her only constant income, she knew but to have that ugly truth dangled infront of her stung.

"Then you should call Danny." She sniffed indifferently.

"I was talking about the police not your boss." Fear gripped at her chest now, she panicked and threw her elbow back into his nose and ran away. He cursed and grabbed his bleeding face as she ran from the room. She didnt even stop for her cloths as she ran out into the cold streets of New Orleans. The dirty looks she got didnt mean anything untill someone grabbed her arm. It was in the same moment her ankle twisted and she felt a sharp pop and her leg was on fire.

"Dammit." The voice wispered in her ear. She wimpered and fainted seeing the same young mans face over her.

Yes I made her a stripper please dont shoot me I'll do better please.

"You shall die painfully little man" -Rogue

"But Im a Girl..." -me

"And you made me a stripper?" Rogue

"Im still a chovanist"

"I like doing this Cherie, other then you getting hurt." Gambit

"Of course ya do Swamprat." Rogue "The Author better fix this quick"

"I will try I dont know what will happen,"

Rogue and Gambit face palm.

"Well get working lazy...You've been feeding off other peoples stuff for too long, give back."

"ay ay." Salutes


	3. You can only be lonely so long

**Maj here, So some stuff shall be explained and I will figure out where to go from here yes... Ok i will try really hard to get something up soon. Love all the suggestion especially Ryromaniac my savior! **

There is something very disconcerting about waking up in someone elses bed. Also waking up to black and red eyes made it an even more awkward occasion.

"Oh good, Remy was beginning to 'tink he had done a number on ya." He smiled at her and she cringed away from him.

"You called the cops?" She tried to discreetly look around the room, it didn't look like a hospital. He laughed a full belly laugh.

"Non, No cop would come here if he knew better." He smiled at her.

"Somehow ah don't find that comforting." He grinned down at her. "Since ya kidnap me, how 'bout you give me your name shuga." She said setting up.

"This one is Gamit." He winced a little as she pulled the iv out of her arm.

"You should be more gentle to yourself." He said placing his hand over hers. She snorted in a rather unladylike way.

"So what to do you want?" She glared at him.

"You got friends who are looking for you. Logan." He said the name and watched the glare cover her face. "You're not too friendly with this man."

"Hes a coward and a liar." Gambit chuckled, she threw the blanket off and stumbled out of bed just to be tossed back into it when she fell into Gambit. She now glared down at her leg that was covered in a white plaster cast. "You broke my leg!" She yelled at him. His face was shocked but it quickly turned into amusement.

"Non" I believe you broke your leg. Running in those shoes." He wrinkled up his nose and set her on the bed. She rubbed her face then her head flew up.

"Logan is looking for me?" She stared at him. He nodded. "I have to leave." She stood up again, still wobbly and cringing feeling her leg flair up. "He can't find me." She walked out of the room and Gambit grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand wrapped around her thin wrist that was covered with his plum colored button up shirt.

"Your beau is not going to find you here." He said calmly.

"Hes nothing like that." She said. She sighed looking up at his curious eyes she was stunned. They red and the white of his eyes were black. Mutant. Her mind whispered to her and she felt a weight on her shoulders. The years of loneliness and then when she thought it would finally end she left the mansion and was lonely as ever. Tears welled up in here eyes and she was confused about the wrinkle of Gambits eyebrow. He picked her up and set her back on the bed and he sat next to her. She rubbed her eyes into the balls of her fist until she was sure her tears were gone.

"What is going on cherie." He whispered running his fingers over her scalp. She shivered, the feeling was overwhelming he was the first person to touch her since she came here. She knew it was stupid she didn't know this man but she was so lonely and now she doubted her decision to leave the mansion she needed someone to understand. She fiddled with her nails until he layed a hand over hers and used his other hand to lift her chin until they were staring eye to eye.

"Marie, my name is marie." She whispered he nodded, she wondered when he would blink. "ah'm a mutant." She bit her lip. "Ah was a mutant, I took the cure." She waited for him to recoil from her.

"Go on cherie." He whispered after she did not continue, after that everything came rushing out, with tears running down her cheeks but the whole time he wouldn't let her lower her face.

"Ah got kicked outa ma home when ah was fourteen. Ah lived alone till ah was fifteen. Logan found me. Long story short Ah ended up at a school for mutants, but even there Ah was a freak. When Ah would touch people they would get hurt. Ah could kill people and Ah didn't mean to." Her voice wavered and he hand clinged to her hand. "Ah was lonely and tired of it. When the cure came out ah couldn't help myself, I took it then everyone shunned me. Everyone I knew, Ah was a pariah." She bit her lip hard and tears returned with a vengeance. Gambit wrapped her up in his arms and held her.

**Maj: So I explained some stuff right, beter? **

**Rogue:Not really.  
><strong>

**Gambit: Ah its not that bad she has to get better right?  
><strong>

**Maj: ...  
><strong>

**Rogue: Back to mines slave monkey.  
><strong>

**Maj: aye aye captian  
><strong>


End file.
